


Serenity

by heda_leksa



Series: Clexa Nursing One Shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ANR, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation Kink, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Sad Clarke, adult nursing relationship, boobs, literally nobody asked yet here i am, soft clexa, they're so soft, who asked me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heda_leksa/pseuds/heda_leksa
Summary: Clarke is sad and all she needs is some comfort from her girlfriend.:I have NO idea why I wrote this, because nobody asked me to. But I had fun writing it, and for once I didn't get stuck halfway bc of writer's block, which was a pleasant surprise.I highly doubt anyone will read this, but if you end up here... Hi! Thank you for reading :)





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing + publishing on ao3.
> 
> Please let me know if I made any mistakes. If you want to criticize my work, leave constructive criticism, I appreciate that. If you want to hate, don't.

“Clarke, are you okay?”

Lexa knocks gently on the door, speaking softly to her girlfriend who is currently in the bathroom. She said she was going to shower ten minutes ago, but Lexa hasn’t heard the water running yet, and worry has settled in the pit of her stomach.

“Can you please unlock the door for me, baby?” 

She’s met with silence once again, but then she hears Clarke shuffle around in there. A few seconds later, there’s a distinct click as Clarke unlocks the door. Lexa let’s out a little sigh of relief, and then she opens the door. 

Clarke is sitting on the floor, golden locks like a curtain covering her face, as she sits with her face down and her knees pulled up to her chest. She’s halfway undressed, only her underwear is still on. Something is wrong, really wrong, and Lexa feels her heart clench in her chest at the thought of the younger woman being as distressed as she seems. 

Without a word, Lexa sits down next to her on the cold tile floor. She doesn’t really know what to say, to be honest. She always tries, she really tries, but the whole comfort thing never came naturally to her. She didn’t grow up in a household like that, and it’s only since she got together with Clarke that that side of her has come out. When she hears a small sniffle come from her girlfriend, she doesn’t hesitate to pull her trembling form close. 

She cradles Clarke’s head against her chest, and she feels that same clenching in her heart (almost painful now) when the first tears soak through her thin shirt. She tangles her fingers in soft blonde hair while Clarke nuzzles impossibly closer. A choked sob comes from Clarke. Lexa hushes her softly, fingers tenderly massaging her scalp. 

“Clarke, let’s go to bed, okay?” she whispers. “You can take a shower in the morning, love.”

The smallest of nods is the reply she gets, and she carefully removes Clarke from her body so that she can stand up. She extends her hand for Clarke. Her girlfriend’s hand is cold against her warm skin. 

She leads Clarke to their bedroom, which is dark considering how late it is. She turns on the lamp on her nightstand, and then she glances at Clarke, who has sat down on the edge of the bed. She has her arms at her sides, hands clutching the comforter, and she’s hunched forward a bit. She still has tears in her eyes.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Lexa asks softly.

“Bath.”

Clarke’s voice is so quiet, so very quiet, that Lexa barely hears it.

“Bath? You want to take a bath?” she repeats, just to make sure she heard her right. 

Clarke nods timidly. “With you,” she says, a little clearer this time. “Please?”

Lexa feels a bit relieved at the fact that Clarke is talking now. “Of course, baby, if that’s what you need. Stay here, I’ll go run our bath.”

The brunette heads for the door, but she stops in her tracks when she feels Clarke’s pinky finger curl around her own. Clarke follows her back to the bathroom and sits down on the closed toilet lid while Lexa runs their bath. She tries to make it as inviting as possible, even going as far as lighting a few candles to replace the cold light in the room. Clarke dries her tears, waiting patiently for her girlfriend. 

“Done,” Lexa says after a while with the ghost of a smile on her lips. 

She turns off the lights, letting the soft candlelight illuminate the room instead. She takes off her shirt and throws it in the hamper, and then her sweatpants and underwear follow. Clarke stands up, and Lexa sees how much energy the simple movement seemed to drain from her body, and she silently walks up to Clarke, cups her face and kisses her forehead. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it for you.”

Clarke nods, and her breath hitches when Lexa reaches around her unhook her bra. She can’t help the way her lips twitch, hinting at a smile, when she sees how Lexa’s eyes immediately fall to her chest. Then, Lexa snaps out of it, and despite the low lighting in the room, Clarke sees the pink on her cheeks. The brunette crouches down and slides Clarke’s underwear down her smooth legs. Green eyes linger on the small patch of hair between her thighs for just a second, but it’s nothing sexual about the situation at all, really. They bathe and shower together often, and sure, sometimes it progresses into something more, but most of the time it’s more about getting clean or relaxing than anything else. 

Lexa stands straight again, and the expression on her face is so soft and her eyes are so full of love. Pure love. It makes Clarke’s knees a little weak and her heart trembles. Lexa gets in the bath first. She spreads her legs wide enough for Clarke to fit between them. 

The blonde gets into the bath and sits down between her girlfriend’s long legs. She settles comfortably against Lexa, her head resting on her chest. She takes a deep breath, feeling the tension slowly but surely disappear. 

The heaviness is still as present as before, and each breath feels like heaving through corrupted lungs, but she can’t bring herself to care right now, because she’s in Lexa’s arms, and despite the hell her mind is putting her through, she feels content. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Lexa wraps her arms around her loosely, one hand coming to rest on her torso. With the other, she traces mindless patterns on the blonde’s soft belly, feeling the smooth skin under her fingertips. 

“There’s not much to talk about,” Clarke mumbles. “I just… I’m so tired, Lex.”

Lexa presses her lips to the soft skin just behind Clarke’s ears. “Okay. Do you feel any better now?”

“This feels nice,” she says. “You feel nice.”

It does feel nice, being so close to Lexa. Now that there are no clothes, there’s absolutely nothing separating them. She feels every dip and curve of Lexa’s soft body against her, and it’s the most comforting thing in the world to just be close to the woman that she loves so dearly. 

She slides down slightly, trying to press herself as close to Lexa as possible, even though she already is as close as possible. Before she knows it, tears well up in her eyes again. Being this close and intimate with someone she loves, feeling so loved and taken care of, makes a whirlwind of emotions take shape inside of her. Lexa is still tracing shapes with her finger on her stomach, sometimes letting her fingers dance across her ribs, but the hand stills when she hears a sniffle. 

She wraps her arms tighter around her, now. A silent way of saying I’m here. Her soft lips leave a trail of kisses across her jawline, and a hand roams her body, stopping at her chest. 

Lexa presses her palm against Clarke’s chest, feeling her heartbeat under her skin. 

It’s something that brings both of them peace, but Lexa especially. A few months ago, she had thought she would never get to feel it again. But she does. Every day, she has the privilege of getting to feel Clarke’s heartbeat against her hand. She gets to feel life every day. 

“I love you.”

She feels how Clarke’s heart picks up the pace ever so slightly, and it makes a soft smile spread across her lips. One of those smiles that are reserved for Clarke, and Clarke only. 

“I love you too, Lex,” Clarke says quietly. 

They stay silent for a while. Lexa keeps her hand over Clarke’s beating heart, and Clarke closes her eyes, sinking into Lexa. They stay that way until the water loses its warmth and their fingertips get all wrinkly. 

The couple gets up, Lexa drains the tub, and then they towel each other dry. All is done in silence because in each other’s company they aren’t required to speak most of the time. A little silence feels good sometimes, especially on Clarke’s bad days when her mind is busy and loud. 

None of them bother dressing, so they walk back to their bedroom naked. 

“I love you, Lex,” Clarke says again after they’ve gotten into bed. Lexa is half-sitting against the headboard with a book, and Clarke is already lying down. One hand is resting on Lexa’s thigh, and exhaustion has just hit her like a train. 

She yawns, and Lexa peers down at her with a soft smile. Clarke, yearning for more skin-on-skin contact, ends up lying on top of Lexa, her head in level with Lexa’s breasts. She tangles their legs together and glances up at Lexa. The brunette is focusing on her book.

Clarke’s gaze shifts back and forth between Lexa’s face and her small breasts for a little while. Suddenly, she feels shy. She’s blushing before she has even asked her question, and her voice is small and tentative when she finally speaks.

“Lexa?” the brunette looks down at her, raising an eyebrow. “Could I… Could I… try something?”

Her girlfriend puts her bookmark between the pages and lays her book down on the nightstand. Then she looks at Clarke. “What do you want to try?”

Clarke feels open and way more vulnerable than she should right now, with Lexa’s forest-green eyes on her. She licks her lips nervously, trying to find the right way to word her somewhat odd request. Fuck it, this is _Lexa_. She can tell this woman anything, right?

“Could I… suckle from your breast?” the sentence comes out rushed and choppy and her voice barely holds, but Lexa heard her. 

“Like… breastfeed?” Lexa asks, brows furrowed in slight confusion. Clarke searches her girlfriend’s face for any sign of discomfort, disgust, or anything of that nature, but she doesn’t find any of it. 

“No.. not really. Just… cuddling and suckling. I just…” she mumbles. “I feel like it would be comforting. I understand if you don’t want it, and of course I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable in any way, so I don’t even know why I brought this up, I-”

Lexa hushes her softly, putting a finger to her lips with a gentle smile. “Breathe, love,” she says, her smile growing. “So… you mean you just want to, like, suckle? No milk, or…?”

Clarke shakes her head. “No milk. I feel like… I feel like it’s just the closeness, the intimacy.”

Lexa nods in understanding. “You could try it, Clarke.”

The brunette notices how the blonde’s face lights up, her ocean blue eyes twinkling for a second. 

She rolls off of Lexa, silently urging her to lie on her side. The brunette obeys. Clarke looks at the tanned woman’s pink nipple for a second, briefly contemplating what to do, exactly. She breathes over it, brings a hand up to cup Lexa’s small breast. She brushes her fingers over the nipple, circles it, and watches it harden as a reaction to the contact. 

Then, she takes the nipple into her mouth, latching onto it. She closes her eyes and starts to suckle. Lexa’s breath hitches when she feels the warmth of Clarke’s mouth wrapped around her nipple. 

Lexa moves carefully to not bother Clarke and places a pillow under her head. The room is completely silent, except for Lexa’s calm breathing and the sound of Clarke’s rhythmic suckling. Clarke places a leg over Lexa’s, drawing the brunette impossibly closer. Lexa places a hand on Clarke’s head, long fingers weaving into the golden locks, cradling Clarke’s head against her chest. 

She steals one last glance of Clarke, with her mouth closed around her breast, eyes shut, and with a look of pure serenity on her face. 

This is both comforting and relaxing, and not only for Clarke. Lexa feels her own eyelids get heavy. A few minutes later, Clarke falls asleep, the nipple sliding out of her mouth as she sinks down into the pillow. Another few minutes later, Lexa falls asleep too, with Clarke curled up close to her, at absolute peace.


End file.
